An Unexpected Choice
by kellineil
Summary: It's 1940. the Germans have overrun France. Chamberlain has fallen. In this reality, Churchill has fallen too. What now?


**A/N Just a little plot bunny that I came up with last summer. It's not going to be expanded upon I'm afraid but thought it might interest people. Obviously, I do not own the IP**

He didn't know how it had come to this; he was the monarch of the most powerful empire the world had ever seen, an empire with no rivals. And yet, the armed forces had been defeated again and again. This time last year they had been at peace, surrounded by friends and allies with enemies being kept at arm's length. Now, all those friends and allies had fallen, shield after shield had been swept away in the blitzkrieg unleashed by the Germans. Now all that stood in the way of their conquest of the British Isles was 21 miles of sea.

Civilian morale had collapsed, Chamberlain had fallen, now Churchill fallen too. He had championed the doomed campaign in Norway, the doomed campaign in France, and for that matter, the doomed campaign in the Dardanelles in the last war. He was no leader. They couldn't capitulate, but who could take on the leadership of the country in such a time of crisis? Churchill had refused to suggest a successor and Lord Halifax had refused, who then?

The RAF was in turmoil, they were desperately trying to prepare to defend the country's airspace from the inevitable Luftwaffe onslaught. Too many fighter pilots had been lost in France, could they train new ones in time to meet their enemies? The Royal Navy was preparing to meet a sea invasion head on. They at least were confident of victory. Despite this, the U-boat threat seriously worried the King. Best not to dwell on the army, it had been virtually destroyed fighting. Out of equipment, they were desperately trying to rebuild. That was why the Home Guard was armed with garden tools. Who then could lead a country in this state?

The King, his Butler and Private Secretary had been going over the various high profile Lords and MPs who could conceivably take the Premiership. None seemed suitable. Mostly they were too divisive. Especially with the Labour party refusing to go into coalition with any of them. The country needed to rally round a united government, as things stood that wasn't going to happen. Who then?

There must be one politician who everyone could agree on, surely? All they would need to be was a figurehead, as the King could always feed 'suggestions' to him. One MP who no one would object too much about. Time to go through the party lists again. Who then?

But perhaps, there was one man, one person who could take charge and lead them to victory. He was a man of the people, indeed he was one of the lowliest of society, and he had worked his way up (with a little help from the King) to a senior, if relatively unknown, position within the Conservative Party. Surely Labour couldn't object to his thoroughly working class roots? And he was a conservative so they couldn't object? He was easily manipulated too, that was good, even if he did have a tendency to come up with...creative plans. Him then?  
The King called for his butler and requested that he arrange for the chosen individual to attend the palace that afternoon. In the mean time he needed an update on the ongoing preparations to oppose any possible German invasion attempts. There were many possibilities to consider, including what to do if the Germans succeeded in establishing a bridgehead. He would then need to be evacuated to Canada. So many plans to consider.

Suddenly, the butler quietly entered the room

"Your majesty, the honourable gentleman is here as per your request"

"Very well, send him in"

The various plans were left open on the table, it was well that this candidate should see them, he would need to deal with them soon enough. He entered the room and stood, waiting for the King to acknowledge him. He tried to subtly look at the plans. The King followed his glaze...

"Aah yes, as you can see we are in a very serious situation. The army has been defeated and has lost most of it's equipment, the RAF has been devastated but still stands, only the Royal Navy maintains it's strength. Both Chamberlain and Churchill have been force to resign in the last few weeks. As you have probably guessed, I have called you here in order to form a government."

The man, the new Prime Minister confirmed that he could indeed form a government, kneeling before the King; he placed his hands between the hands of the King. Following the short ceremony, the King waved at the various reports on his table and enquired as to how the Prime Minister proposed to proceed. The Prime Minister's response was short, to the point and would go down in history...

"Don't worry your majesty; _I have a cunning plan..."_


End file.
